far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Tetsuki Technologies
Tetsuki Technologies also known as Iron Moon Tech is a Hong Luan corporation controlled by the 14 Red Dogs. It deals in cybernetics, weapon manufacturing, research and maltech. It's connection to the Triad is pretty simple. There is a departement handling the War Against the Artificials' veterans. With which they "give out" the cyberwares that happens to be the "last in the stocks" or the "rejected prototypes" that they need to "get rid of". The maltech business is not official, obviously. They have "research funds" used to improve the cost/quality of their manufactured cyberwares or to get on the market their last "technological breakthrough". All of this is just for the book keeping. The actual maltech business is handled by the Tartatus Network. They handle the logistic the manufacturing of the maltech. Meaning, stealthy transport through Hong Lu, and containement creation for the hazardous material. Departments Manufacturing Handles the creation of cyberware. From blueprints to manufactured goods. The design offices are in the Tetsuki Technologies HQ. The manufacturing is managed in the several factories spread across the East Bengall District. They are the main source of employement in the area. Medical Handles the chirurgy practicies needed to get the cyberware on the meat. The "hospital" called Tetsuki Medicals, is where all the inhuman shit happens. Cygnus in the making, aquired by the 14 Red Dogs early in the war. It was an 14 Red Dogs outpost for the sector during the conflict, and was bought back by Arno Tetsuki. This is where the "prototypes" are tested. That is how you get biomass in the district. Untested material tends to terminate the subjects. Perfectly legal though, the subjects know the risks when they sign the contracts. For those who know how to read of course. Logistics This corporation has a firm grip on 2104 East Bengall District. But they also have several franchises spread across Hong Lu City, selling their manufactured cyberware. The travel between the factories and the selling spots are handled by a complex and chaotic network of runners. They don't use trucks, they use everything else. Bikemen, kids on rollerblades, drones, for thousands of cyberware pounds, they 10 times the number of people doing runs. Curiously enough, they only have a 1% loss with this tactic. It is because their runners are all chromed up, the invasive kind of chrome. They are barely human anymore. Just remotely controlled wired meat at this point. Security Having all this chrome, is an advantage when you need muscle to do your business. Even the weakest dude can be a murder machin if they survive the Tetsuki Enhancement Integration, the ritual to enter this departement, where you get lots of improvements at the price of your humanity. That must be the obvious trace of maltech. Because yes this feature tends to fuck with the psyche of the meatbag. The Security teams are not very numerous. But the cyberware they use allow them to have all of them perfectly synced. Video, audio, geolocation, vitals feed, all the info needed for the 14 Red Dogs IT department to hunt down interlopers. Tetsuki Cant When you deal with maltech, it is better when you have a way of talking about it without anyone understanding you. * Maltech (general term) : High End Prototype * Nano Warfare : A.N.T.S. Active Nano Tech Speciality ("The ants are acting weird") * Mind Affecting : Memes ("I'm working on a new identity meme") * DNA Affecting : Lineage/Grand-dad/Ancestors/Old ("This old guy litteraly makes your organes duplicate") * Virus/bacteria : Soup ("The soup taste better once out of the fridge" = "This virus quickly spreads in cold environnements") Category:14 Red Dogs Triad